fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Help Page/Page Standards
Each page must be up to a certain standard before it can be made on the wiki. This section covers the requirements for the quality of a page to meet the standards of the wiki. Standards Infoboxes * The page must have an infobox and an image. This is pretty much one of the basic rules of the wiki, and anyone worth their salt knows this. You must have an infobox to supply basic information about your character. If they don't have something or you wish to make them mysterious, leave "none" "unknown" or other words of the like.To make an infobox, go to source editor and type "infobox" inside of two sets of twin brackets, but keep in mind that other users have designed their own types of infoboxes. Images are a must to visually show the reader what a creature looks like. To add an image to a page, go to "explore" and click "images". Then you must upload the image file from your computer onto wikia, and give it a new name (or you could keep it the same. It's recommended to change it's name if the file is a large mumbled mess of characters). Go back to your pages infobox, and type the EXACT NAME of the image file into the "image" portion of the infobox, which can be accessed in both visual and source editor. * If you are making a page for a story or a series, such as Council Of Creators, Insolitam, The New Adventures of Oh Pi, and Eques Mechanica, then it does not require an infobox, although you can use one if you so desire - Hail to the King and Periodic Genesis: Dawn of Sepsis both use infoboxes. Sections * All pages require at least three sections. These are an appearance section, history section and an abilities section. If a page is lacking these it will be marked with the WIP template or deleted depending on how much content is present. You can also add sections for personality, trivia, galleries and any other sections you may wish to add. Grammar * Make sure your page follows CORRECT GRAMMAR, or at least is easily readable. If your page is so broken other users say they can't read it, or edit it so much it looks brand new, try to study English some more. Now, I get not all of the users are from England, America, Ireland, ETC, and English may not come naturally to most users, but just because your page has incorrect grammar will not get it deleted. In fact, this is the LEAST likely cause of deletion, and will probably just be fixed by another user. BUT, some helpful tips to remember are that there are three "there's". "Their" means it belongs to someone, something, or a group. "There" is relevantly meant to simplify a location, such as "He shouted 'Go over there!'" other than "He shouted 'Go over to the rock behind that hill over that mountain!". And They're is a contraction of "they" and "are", simply meaning, "they are". "A" and "An" are used for the same purpose, but in different ways. "A" is used for words that begin with consonants. Consonants are the letters B, C, D, F, G, H, J, K, L, M, N, P, Q, R, S, T, V, W, X, Y (sometimes), and Z. However, the consonants W and Y don't always have "A" in front of them. An example of this is " Like a speeding bullet, Superman flew across the sky." . "An" is used for words starting with vowels. Vowels consist of the letters A, E, I, O, U, and Y (sometimes). An example of this would be "An Airplane flew through the sky at the speed of sound." Explicit Content * Pages with explicit content are allowed on the wiki, though it must be specified at the top of the page that the page features such content. There is a template for this known as the 'Explicit' template which is currently in use on pages such as Baby and Sepsis. However, pages with pornographic content, racist content, or any other type of explicit content that would offend large crowds of people is shamed on and will be deleted. When the template is used, it is almost always on pages involving strong violence with vivid mental imagery of gruesome fights or deaths. Innuendos and other types of jokes and content of the like is allowed, but should not usually be put on a page unless it adds to it in a humorous nature. Category:FMK Wiki Category:Standards and Rules